Luciano
"''Marchionne, fermati! (Stop!)"'' - Luciano attempting to stop Marchionne from committing suicide. Luciano is Marchionne's younger (second born), twin brother. Luciano was considered a "mistake" and a "bad omen" by his biological parents. Usually whenever twins are born the second twin is killed, abandoned, or left to starve. Since the Evangelistis were of high power and regard, they had to keep Luciano a secret, knowing that if the town found out that they possessed a bad omen, panic and disorder would erupt, which would threaten the survival of Evangeline. It was said that his mother hated him so much that she didn't even give him a name. So he was adopted by Mrs. Evangelisti's maid. Mrs. Evangelisti then exiled her and Luciano so that the town would not find out about the twin baby. Profile Luciano has a similar appearance to Luigi. Keeping the same features such as a mustache, body type, etc. The only difference is that he wears a collared white shirt with a tan vest and brown pants. He is also shown to have his eyes colored green, unlike Luigi's Blue eyes. Personality He has the opposite personality to his current reincarnation Luigi. He is very energetic, brave, outgoing, rarely seen with a frown and extremely positive even at inappropriate times. He is sometimes lazy and teases his older twin in a playful manner. Despite his positive personality, Luciano has led an unfortunate life, since second born twins, according to the omen, are plagued by misfortune. This has given him a fair amount of sadness hidden under a cheerful persona. Some instances of Luciano's misfortune was that he was hated by his own biological parents. He also was in a relationship with a woman named Paisley, but her parents never liked him. When Luciano and Paisley gave birth to a child, Paisley died in the process, leaving Luciano stricken with sadness. Luciano tried to ask Paisley's parents for help, but they ignored him. Since Luciano was not married when his child was born, he had produced a bastard child. Giving birth to bastards is considered a sin, which is why Luciano and his child were driven out by mobs. He and the baby then lived with a farmer and his wife, but Luciano had to abandon his child after the mobs discovered where he was residing. Luciano came to love Marchionne only to be betrayed by him. Luciano laments and hates how his whole life was nothing more than just more and more bad luck. Though Luciano is originally shown to be happy, he and the events he experiences in Evangeline begin to make him progressively more melancholy. He begins to learn the stakes he and Marchionne are in. If the town learns about his relations with Marchionne, both he and his brother will die. Luciano decides to trust Marchionne, and tells him about Paisley, the bastard child, and how he abandoned him. Luciano is emotionally hurt when Marchionne, instead of comforting him, criticized him about committing a grave sin and told him leave. Later on, Luciano is distressed to see Marchionne about to commit suicide, and saves him. Luciano spent the final moments of his life emotionally pained and despondent because Marchionne had betrayed him and sentenced him to die. The prospect of his death makes Luciano lament of how his life was nothing but misery. As Luciano was being burned at the stake, he felt a great hatred towards Marchionne, proclaiming that he will have his revenge. This strong hatred could possibly explain why he became a spirit and did not pass on. Hatred has caused Luciano to mistake Mario as Marchionne, which leads to him attempting to kill Mario in the Insane Route. On the Sane Route, it is inferred that through Luciano, Luigi learned about how Luciano, his past self, was mistreated by Marchionne, Mario's past self. Because of this, Luigi becomes insane, inclined to murder Mario to make his revenge complete. Powers and Abilities While Luciano isn't at all as powerful as Marchionne, he nontheless is a very dangerous entity in game and he will kill Mario instantly upon coming across him. Superhuman Physique: Due to Luciano being Luigi from a former life, it is very possible that Luciano is just as physically capable as him. In both routes of Arc, there's a section where Mario is stranded in darkness within a house and must make his way through with limited matches, and if they run out an unknown spirit will come by and kill him (via twisting his neck all the way around). It's very possible that this spirit is Luciano. Pyrokinesis: As demonstrated in the insane route, Luciano is capable of igniting his spirit on fire and burning anyone that he touches. He does this just to make Mario (who he thinks is Marchionne) feel what he did when he died. Relationships Mario Mario is the reincarnation of his twin brother, Marchionne. In the game, he mistakes Mario for Marchionne and tries to kill him in both routes. Luigi Luigi is Luciano's current reincarnation/iteration, hence why they both share similar features. Marchionne Marchionne is Luciano's older twin brother (Firstborn). Even though Luciano found out about being abandoned by his biological parents. He never held any anger nor envy towards his brother. He is very happy to be around his brother and always tries to protect him whenever he can. After Marchionne executed him, he became angry at him and vows that he will get his revenge. Luciano, either through himself or Luigi, tries to kill Mario in both routes with the intention of killing Marchionne. Aurora Aurora and Luciano are close friends and both share the same goal of protecting Marchionne at all costs. Mr. Evangelisti Mr. Evangelisti is Luciano's biological father, he once caught Luciano playing with Marchionne in their childhood and was quick to exile him once more and even go as far as threatening him with death. Regardless, Luciano never hated his biological father even after everything he's done. Mrs. Evangelisti Mrs. Evangelisti is Luciano's biological mother. She held nothing but hatred for Luciano, although Luciano never was angry at his mother even everything she's done to him. Riba Riba and Luciano briefly had an interaction. Riba was always suspicious of Luciano when he noticed he shared similar traits to Marchionne. Alice Alice once attacked Luciano and accused him of being a witch. Paisley Paisley was Luciano's former girlfriend. She had passed away from giving birth to Luciano's bastard son. They both had a close relationship together and even planned to get married. ??? Luciano loved his son very much, risking his life to save him. Since Luciano was compelled to abandon his child when he was only an infant, their relationship wasn't very intimate. More information about his son is yet to be known. The only currently known information is that though his son still loves him, his son somewhat resents him for abandoning him. Luciano's son is currently trying to find his father. Death Luciano was executed by Marchionne via burning at stake. His crimes were for "witchcraft". Category:Characters